


Selbstbetrachtungen

by kessM



Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [27]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sad
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Ganz alte FF – zur Archivierung auf AO3Bin ich wirklich so ein Arsch?Bin ich wirklich schon so abgestumpft?Bin ich wirklich schon so gefühlskalt?
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101203
Kudos: 1





	Selbstbetrachtungen

**Author's Note:**

> Nix meins. Und Geld bekomme ich auch keins.

Bin ich wirklich so ein Arsch?  
Bin ich wirklich schon so abgestumpft?  
Bin ich wirklich schon so gefühlskalt?

Bin ich wirklich nur noch auf Befriedigung meiner niederen Instinkte aus?  
Ist es mir wirklich schon scheißegal, mit wem, wann und wo?  
Hauptsache schnell, hart und bar jeden Gefühls?

Benutze ich die Menschen wirklich nur noch?  
Dienen die Menschen um mich herum wirklich nur noch als Staffage?  
Sollen sie über die angebliche Leere in mir hinwegtäuschen?

Habe ich wirklich verlernt auf mein Herz zu hören?  
Ist da überhaupt noch eines vorhanden?  
Oder ist da nur noch ein schwarzes, steinhartes, verkümmertes Etwas?

Kann ich wirklich nicht mehr herzhaft lachen?  
Nicht mehr weinen?  
Nicht mehr fühlen?

Sind meine Tränen wirklich schon versiegt?  
Besteht meine Seele wirklich nur noch aus finsteren Nichts?  
Ist mein Blut wirklich schon eiskalt?

Fließt es überhaupt noch?  
Oder ist es mir bereits in den Adern festgefroren?  
Wärmt es mich überhaupt noch?

Oder kann mich, laut deiner Aussage, nichts mehr wärmen?  
Nichts mehr erreichen?  
Nichte mehr rühren?

Bin ich wirklich zu einer lebenden Statue geworden?  
Einem seelenlosen Roboter?   
Nichts fühlend, nur handelnd?

Ich fühle nichts.  
Rein gar nichts.  
Weder im Herzen noch in der Seele.

Ungerührt sehe ich zu, wie dein einziger Abschiedsbrief vor mir in Flammen aufgeht.

Keine Beweise- keine Hinweise.  
Und schon gar nicht auf mich!

Ich drücke auf die Taste der Gegensprechanlage.  
Fordere meine Sekretärin auf, meinen nächsten Termin einzulassen.

Deine rehbraunen Augen werden mich noch nicht mal in meine Träume verfolgen.


End file.
